mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Saigado Publishing
Saigado Comic Publishing (彩画堂) is an h dojinshi circle created in 1996 by its sole member, Ishoku Dougen. Prior to 1996, Dougen's works were published by the Moriman Shouten circle. The Saigado studio is famous for producing hentai doujinshi that parody console fighting games such as The King of Fighters, Street Fighter and Guilty Gear, as well as anime such as Neon Genesis Evangelion. Saigado Comic Publishing also publishes the original work Boku no Seinen Kouken-nin, though most of the studio's original works such as Hana's Holiday have been published by Futabasha. Ishoku Dougen has a distinct style with rounder, less messy, and arguably more realistically drawn characters than a lot of his source material. Despite the wide range of fetishes depicted in Saigado comics fans are often pleasantly surprised to see all participants enjoying their couplings. The lack of rape, realism in depictions of sex, body type, and even atmosphere/backgrounds make the Saigado Studio one of the best artistic studios in doujinshi publishing. Saigado Work Published by Saigado Comic Publishing This is a description of the work produced by Ishoku Dougen as the Saigado studio and published by the Saigado Comic Publishing circle. There is a complete list of releases elsewhere in this article here. Boku no Seinen Kouken-nin ボクの成年貢献人 / ぼくの成年貢献人 This series, also know as the Seinin-series, is an original series about a young boy whose rich parents died, leaving him with an incredible debt. The boy is named Gendai Kouichi, and while he has a trust fund, he must be married to access it. The legal guardian he is appointed is his father's sexy secretary, and he is given the option of marrying her to end his debts. While Gendai lusts after his guardian, the reappearance of his childhood love complicates issues. An insert featuring a preview of a long awaited new installment in the series was distributed with The Athena & Friends 2006 doujinshi at Comiket 71 in December 2006. A release date of the 12th of March 2007 was given. * Boku no Seinen Kouken-nin 1 (ボクの成年貢献人 1 / ぼくの成年貢献人 1) 2000 * Boku no Seinen Kouken-nin Vol. 2 (ボクの成年貢献人 Vol. 2 / ぼくの成年貢献人 Vol. 2) 2000 * Boku no Seinen Kouken-nin Volume 3 (ボクの成年貢献人 Volume 3 / ぼくの成年貢献人 Volume 3) 2001 * Boku no Seinen Kouken-nin Volume 4 (ボクの成年貢献人 Volume 4 / ぼくの成年貢献人 Volume 4) 2001 * Boku no Seinen Kouken-nin Volume 5 (ボクの成年貢献人 Volume 5 / ぼくの成年貢献人 Volume 5) 2002 * Boku no Seinen Kouken-nin Volume 6 (ボクの成年貢献人 Volume 6 / ぼくの成年貢献人 Volume 6) 2004 * Boku no Seinen Kouken-nin Volume 7 (ボクの成年貢献人 Volume 7 / ぼくの成年貢献人 Volume 7) 2007 The Yuri & Friends This series of doujinshi is a parody of The King of Fighters, it features an array of stories using various characters from the video games. In the issues since 2000 these doujinshi also feature the supporting, none-hentai, comedy comic strip THAT'S GREAT! Mr. BIG featuring Mr. Big from the Art of Fighting video games. * The Yuri & Friends '96 (ユリ＆フレンズ　'96) 1996 This issue starts the series as Mai Shiranui and King have male members which they use upon Yuri Sakazaki. The doujinshi includes pin-ups of more Mai, Yuri and King, as well as pin-ups of Mature, Vice, Athena and Leona. * The Yuri & Friends '96 Plus (ユリ＆フレンズ　'96 Plus) 1996 This issue is bascially just a collection of pin-ups of Sie Kensou with Athena Asemiya, Kasumi Todoh and Ryo Sakazaki, Iori Yagami with Vice and Mature, and Leona with Ralf and Clark. Even though Yuri Sakazaki is on the cover of the issue, she's not featured in the pics. * The Yuri & Friends '97 (ユリ＆フレンズ　'97) 1997 Mai Shiranui and King return, using their male members on Yuri again, except this time Kagura Chizuru joins in, also having a male member. The story ends with Ryo and Robert catching the girls in the act, and forcing Mai, King and Kagura to eat Yuri's lousy cooking. The issue also includes a mini-story of Chris and Shermie. * The Yuri & Friends '98 Dream Time Never Ends (ユリ＆フレンズ　'98) 1998 Again, Mai and King have their way with Yuri while trying to keep Ryo, Robert and Takuma from finding out. * The Yuri and Friends Special (ユリ＆フレンズ スペシャル) 1998 Chris has his way with both Vice and Mature (though Vice is also given a male member in this story) and we get a bonus story with Terry Bogard and Blue Mary. * The Yuri & Friends 2000 (ユリ＆フレンズ　2000) 2000 In this one Kensou, Chris and Bao all have their way with Vanessa. * The Yuri and Friends 2001 (ユリ＆フレンズ　2001) 2001 K9999 and Angel try to help emotionally frigid Kula Diamond 'feel something'. * The Yuri & Friends Mai Special (ユリ＆フレンズ マイスペシャル) 2003 Mai and Andy are getting hot in a public park restroom when Andy calls Kensou to come take pictures of them in action. The police show up and Andy runs away to act as decoy while Mai hides in a stall. Kensou shows up before Andy returns and, after some foreplay, Kensou and Mai run off and hide out in the park, where they go at it. Pin-ups are of Bao, Hinako, Kaoru, Kula, Vanessa, Kasumi, Xiangfei, and a bonus story about King and her brother Jean. * The Yuri & Friends Hinako-Max (ユリ＆フレンズヒナコマックス) 2004 Hinako and Sie Kensou, making love inspired by Kensou's videos of himself with Athena. Also includes a bonus story of Kensou and Mai sneaking into a public restroom so Kensou can take nude photos of her. Of course, things heat up and they go at it. * Yuri & Friends Mary Special (ユリ＆フレンズマリ－スペシャル) 2005 Mary is hired to protect Rock Howard and they hide out at Kensou's apartment. Unfortunately for Mary, Kensou is a bisexual freak and Mary must satisfy his urges in order to keep him away from Rock. Another story involves Mary losing a bet to Chris, Kensou and Rock, having to let them gangbang her. A third story has Kensou and Athena treat Kaoru as their sex slave. This is probably the biggest issue Saigado released. * The Yuri & Friends Jenny Special (ユリ＆フレンズジェニ－スペシャル) 2005 Story about Bonne Jenet having her way with Chris. Extra pin-up art includes Momoko. The Yuri & Friends Full Color This series, as with The Yuri & Friends, parodies characters from The King of Fighters video games, but are published in full color. * The Yuri & Friends Full Color (ユリ＆フレンズ　フルカラー) Just a collection of pin-ups of Yuri, Mai with Andy, Kensou with Athena, Kagura Chizuru and Kasumi Todoh. * The Yuri & Friends Full Color 2 (ユリ＆フレンズ　フルカラー　2) 1999 Terry and Andy have fun with Mai Shiranui and Blue Mary, going so far as swapping girlfriends during the act. * The Yuri & Friends Full Color 3 (ユリ＆フレンズ　フルカラー　3) Using a video of Terry and Mary, Andy and Mai show Athena and Kensou what it's like to have sex with someone besides each other. Includes pin-ups of Vanessa, Fio (from Metal Slug), Xiangfei, Whip and Athena. * The Yuri & Friends Full Color 4 (ユリ＆フレンズ　フルカラー　4) 2002 A Capcom/SNK crossover, Sakura idolizes King, and walks in on Ryo and King doing their thing. Both King and Ryo have their way with Sakura. This issue finally has King as a normal woman. Being kinda based on the Capcom VS SNK games, the pin-ups are of Chun Li, Cammy, Vice, Nakoruru and Mai Shiranui. * The Yuri & Friends Full Color 5 (ユリ＆フレンズ　フルカラー　5) 2002 Just a small collection of pin-ups. Kensou and Bao take Hinako in a bathroom, Kensou has both Athena and Kaoru (Athena's fangirl), we get pin-ups of Mai and Mary, and King sleeps with her brother Jean. * The Yuri & Friends Full Color 6 (ユリ＆フレンズ　フルカラー　6) 2003 Terry and Mary stay at Kensou's place, and when they start making love, Kaoru steps in and joins in. The pin-ups include Athena with Kaoru, Chris and Bao dressed as Athena and Shermie (???), Angel and Vanessa. * The Yuri & Friends Full Color 7 (ユリ＆フレンズ　フルカラー　7) 2004 Staying at some kind of tropical resort, Mai is bored as Terry and Andy run off and leave her alone. Chris, Bao and Kensou keep her company. Pin-ups are of Vanessa and Mary getting the same treatment. * The Yuri & Friends Full Color 8 (ユリ＆フレンズ　フルカラー　8) 2006 Another collection of pin-ups. The first set features Mai getting gang-banged by Terry, Andy, Kensou, and three other guys. The second shows Kensou making it with Momoko, while Athena assists in the background. The third set features Bonne Jenet in a threesome with two young boys. The Athena & Friends These doujins are also a parody of characters from The King of Fightes video games, specifically Athena Asamiya and Sie Kensou. In more recent issues since 2001 these doujins also feature the supporting, none-hentai, comedy comic strip THAT'S GREAT! Mr. BIG featuring Mr. Big from the Art of Fighting video games. * The Athena & Friends '97 (アテナ＆フレンズ '97) 1997 * The Athena & Friends '98 Come Unto Me Kaoru (アテナ＆フレンズ '98) 1998 * The Athena & Friends '99 Athena & Bao (アテナ＆フレンズ '99) 1999 * The Athena & Friends S Special (アテナ＆フレンズ スペシャル) 2001 * The Athena & Friends '02 (アテナ＆フレンズ '02) 2002 * The Athena & Friends Special Version of Chaos (アテナ＆フレンズ　SVC) 2003 * The Athena & Friends 2006 (アテナ＆フレンズ 2006) 2006 Neon Genesis Evangelion Four of the first six doujinshi published by Saigado Comic Publishing were based on Neon Genesis Evangelion. Left Eye and Right here were republished in 1999 as revised editions featuring new covers and artwork to celebrate Saigado Comic Publishing's 3rd anniversary. Suite For My Sweet and Feel My Vibe were republished in 2001 as 5th anniversary editions, again featuring new covers and artwork. * Left Eye (レフトアイ) 1996 This was Saigado Comic Publishing's first ever release in April 1996. Along with Right Here, this is the rarest doujinshi Saigado has published. Whilst the 1999 reprint is quite common, it is almost impossible to track down this original print because of its limited distribution. The story is about Shinji Ikari and Rei Ayanami. Rei describes how she caught Gendo having sex with Ritsuko and she ran off crying. Shinji comforts her and they end up making love. * Right Here (ライトヒア) 1996 Following Left Eye this was Saigado's second release, and is just as rare to track down. It tells a story of Shinji and Asuka Langley having sex, and there are a few artworks of Rei having sex with Gendo. * Suite for my Sweet 1015 (スイートフォーマイスイート) 1997 This was Saigado's fourth release, following The Yuri & Friends '96 Plus. The original front and back covers featured Ritsuko Akagi and Maya Ibuki together in lingerie. Maya is working late at NERV, Ritsuko comes up behind her and begins to grope and kiss her. They go to a hotel in suite 1015 and take a bath together. Ritsuko reveals she is a futa. Maya performs oral sex on Ritsuko, then they have full sex and it ends with them having pillow talk. * Feel my Vibe 1997 (フィールマイヴァイブ) Saigado's sixth release, the original version featured Ryoji Kaji carrying Asuka Langley in his arms on the front, and Asuka lying on a bed with her dress almost pulled off and panties around her ankles on the back. The main story tells of Asuka going to Ryoji's house and trying to seduce him, lying on his bed. She eventually gives him oral sex the they have doggy-style sex. Then there are some illustrations of Asuka and Shinji drawn by Renga, not Ishoku Dougen. The there are further illustrations by Ishoku including Hikari Hiyasibara, and a few more by Renga. * Left Eye Saigado First (レフトアイ新訂版) 1999 This revised edition featured Rei in a plug suit on the front, and Misato Kitsuragi with Shinji on the back with the blurb "Saigado 1996-1999 Left Eye". It again features the Left Eye story from the original, which is followed by a new illustration set, "29 x 14 Lovers", referring to it being about Misato aged 29 and Shinji aged 14 making love. * Right Here Saigado Second (ライトヒア新訂版) 1999 This revised addition featured a cover similar to the revised Left Eye, with Asuka in a red plug suit, and Ritsyko and Maya stripping to lingerie on the back. It retells the original Right Here story between Asuka and Shinji, and includes the Rei and Gendo illustrations, but also features a new illustration set "Maya is My Kitten", where Ritsuko has Maya dressed as a kitten on a leash. Maya has double penetrative sex with Makoto Hyuga and Shigeru Aoba. * Suite for my Sweet Saigado Fifth (スイートフォーマイスイート新訂版) 2001 This revised edition was released to coincide with Saigado's th anniversary. The new cover had Maya Ibuki with a leash around her neck and clothes falling off on the front, and Ritsuko treating Maya like a kitten on a leash on the back. Again it features the original futanari story from the first edition, but now includes new illustrations of Ritsuko having group sex with two men, and a new story very similar to the Maya is My Kitten illustrations from the revised Right Here. Ritsuko has Maya on a leash again wearing nothing but a pair of cat ears. Makoto and Shigeru turn up and Ritsuko makes Maya perform oral sex on them whilst she watches and masturbates. They spit roast Maya and climax on her, then Maya wakes up as if it were a dream and finds a note from Ritsuko telling her to come back to hotel suite 1015. * Feel my Vibe Saigado Sixth (フィールマイヴァイブ新訂版) 2001 Once again the original content of Feel My Vibe get reprinted, including the illustrations. The new covers feature Asuka stripping out of a yellow dress on the front and Shinji Mounting Misato from behind on the back. There is a new straight shota story included called "Another Time Another Place", which describes Shinji and Misato having sex whilst Asuka and Ryoji are doing the same. Misato tells Shinji to have anal sex with her. It includes only the original Ishoku Dougen illustrations however, not those that were done by Renga for the original. Street Fighter *Sakura & Friends Quince Jam (さくら＆フレンズクインスジャム) 1999 Cody escaped from jail, ending up in Karin's mansion, where the horny schoolgirl takes out all her sexual aggressions on him, which proves too much for the ex-Final Fight hero to handle. The issue also features pin-ups of Rainbow Mika and some random guys. *Sakura vs. Yuri & Friends (さくらvs.ユリ＆フレンズ) 2001 Based on the Capcom VS SNK series, it's basically pin-ups of Ryu and Ryo sleeping with Yuri and Sakura, and Ken having his way with both Mai Shiranui and Chun Li. We also get pin-ups of Nakoruru, Vice, King and Cammy. Samurai Spirits * Sexual Samurais (クリスマニアックス) 2004 This doujinshi was released on 20th June 2004, it is based on the Samurai Spirits video games. It features Mina Majikina on the front cover and Nakoruru on the back. The doujinshi is entirely illustration rather than comic content, it has two color pages of Mina and an illustration set where Mina is forced to have group sex with two men. The there are illustrations of Nakoruru stripping in the woods, Rimururu sees her, runs off and convinces Shizumaru Hisame to have sex with her in shota x lolicon illustrations. Saigado Maniax The Saigado Maniax imprint is used to denote doujinshi published by Saigado Comic Publishing which features shota, predominantly yaoi content. The studio began publishing titles with the Maniax imprint in February 2003 with British Bear Boy - four titles have been released to date. These books are released much to the delight of fans of both genders. * British Bear Boy (ブリティッシュベアーボーイ) 2003 This was the first release under the Maniax imprint on March 16th 2003, featuring mostly yaoi shota. It features Bridget from the Guilty Gear video games, a character notorious for being featured in this type of material. The doujinshi has two illustration sets adn two color pages of Bridget having group sex, but no comic content. The first set, "Onanism of Bridget features Bridget masturbating, the second set "Banged like a girl" has I-No grabbing bridget, molesting him, outing him on a leash and making him have group sex with two men. * Chris Maniax (ショタナイズ) 2004 A parody of The King of Fighters video game series. * Syota-Nize (クリスマニアックス) 2004 A parody of characters from both The King of Fighters and Guilty Gear video games. * Space Cumboy (スペースカムボーイ) 2006 A parody of the X-Box 360 video game Senko no Ronde, featuring the character Cuilan. Saigado Works Published by Futabasha Publishing This is a description of the original work produced by Ishoku Dougen as the Saigado studio and published by Futabasha. There is a complete list of releases here. Hana's Holiday ハナさんの休日 This is an original series about a 24 year old office lady named Hana. At work she is perceived as prudish and uninteresting. She discovers her university teacher Tsukiko has a secret life of sexual deviancy and learns about sexuality from her. From then on Hana then engages in many different sexual activities outside work. It was originally serialized from January 2005 to July 2006 in the magazine Men's Action (メンズアクション) published by Futabasha. It was collected as two tankobon published under Futabasha's Action Comics line of books. The second tankobon featured one original Holiday (each serialized chapter is numbered as a "Holiday") that had not been published in Men's Action prior to its cancellation in July 2006. * Hana's Holiday (ハナさんの休日) 2005 * Hana's Holiday 2nd Season (ハナさんの休日 2nd Season) 2006 Hinomaru-kun no Kae! ひの丸クンの変っ！ This was an original comedy hentai series about a boy born into a military family who is raised and forced to live as a girl. He is enrolled in a girl-only school and attends whilst pretending to be a girl. His fellow students discover his gender and are sympathetic for him and engage with sex with him out of curiosity. One of their teachers discovers his secret and she continually attempts to sexually abuse him, while he tries to evade her. The story was originally serialized and published sporadically in Men's Young magazine (メンズヤング) from April 1998 to December 1999. Saigado did not originally conclude the story. Following the success of Hana's Holiday, Hinomaru-kun no Kae! was collected and republished as a tankobon in 2006 in Futabasha's Action Comics line. The tankobon featured a new conclusion to the story and also republished an earlier story CHECK Shitenetsu from Men's Young in August 1997. * Hinomarukun no Kae! (ひの丸クンの変っ！) 2006 Haken no Muuko-san 派遣のむうこさん This original story is about Muuko Oushima, a 20 year old office temp. Saigado has announced this new title to be serialized in the bi-weekly comic Pizazz published by Futabasha, starting in the 15th of February 2007 issue. A preview was published in the December 6th 2006 issue of Pizazz. Lists of Published Work These are complete lists of the work produced by Ishoku Dougen both as the Saigado studio and before its inception in 1996, all lists are in chronological order of release. Doujinshi Published by Saigado Comics Publishing * 01 - Left Eye * 02 - Right Here * 03 - The Yuri & Friends '96 * 04 - The Yuri & Friends '96 Plus * 05 - Suite For My Sweet * 06 - Feel My Vibe * 07 - The Yuri & Friends '97 * 08 - The Athena & Friends '97 * 09 - The Yuri & Friends Special * 10 - The Yuri & Friends Full Color 1 * 11 - The Yuri & Friends '98 Dream Time Never Ends * 12 - The Athena & Friends '98 Come Unto Me Kaoru * 13 - Sakura & Friends Quince Jam * 14 - The Yuri & Friends Full Color 2 * 15 - Left Eye (Saigado First Edition) * 16 - Right Here (Saigado Second Edition) * 17 - The Athena & Friends '99 Athena & Bao * 18 - Boku no Seinen Kouken-nin 1 * 19 - The Yuri & Friends Full Color 3 * 20 - Boku no Seinen Kouken-nin Vol. 2 * 21 - The Yuri & Friends 2000 * 22 - Boku no Seinen Kouken-nin 3 * 23 - Sakura vs. Yuri & Friends * 24 - The Yuri & Friends Full Color 4 Sakura vs. Yuri Edition * 25 - Suite For My Sweet (Saigado Fifth Edition) * 26 - Feel My Vibe (Saigado Sixth Edition) * 27 - The Athena & Friends S Special * 28 - Boku no Seinen Kouken-nin 4 * 29 - The Yuri & Friends 2001 * 30 - The Yuri & Friends Full Color 5 * 31 - Boku no Seinen Kouken-nin 5 * 32 - The Athena & Friends '02 * 33 - The Yuri & Friends Mai Special * 34 - The Yuri & Friends Full Color 6 * 35 - Boku no Seinen Kouken-nin Volume. 6 * 36 - The Athena & Friends Special Version of Chaos * 37 - Sexual Samurais * 38 - The Yuri & Friends Full Color 7 * 39 - The Yuri & Friends Hinako-Max * 40 - The Yuri & Friends Mary Special * 41 - The Yuri & Friends Jenny Special * 42 - The Yuri & Friends Full Color 8 * 43 - The Athena & Friends 2006 Doujinshi Published Under the Saigado Maniax Imprint * 01 - British Bear Boy * 02 - Syota-nize * 03 - Chris Maniax * 04 - Space Cumboy Serialized Titles Published by Futabasha Publishing * CHECK Shitenetsu (serialised in Men's Young) * Hinomaru-kun No Kae! (serialised in Men's Young) * Hana's Holiday (serialised in Men's Action) * Haken no Muuko-san (to be serialised in Pizazz) Tankobon Published by Futabasha Publishing These tankobon are published by Futabasha under the Action Comics label: * Hana's Holiday * Hinomaru-kun No Kae! * Hana's Holiday 2nd Season Ishoku Dougen Work Published by the Moriman Shouten Circle * 4-Your-Love (pulished in Katze 10) * Ussokun Wo Idirou (published in Katze 11) * Skuld No Henshin Shiyou Sooshiyou (published in Katze 12) * Shinjikun A Go Go (published in Katze 13) * Shinjikun A Go Go Go! (published in Katze 14) * EVA Illustration & Dougensan No Shousessou Special Gekijou Chunli No (published in Katze 15) * Round 2 Collaborative Works * The Sport of Fortune (an Oh My Goddess! hentai doujinshi collaboration with Chimatsurya Hompo & Mechanical Code circle) Anime Boku no Pico Ishoku Dougen of Saigado is credited with the character design for Boku no Pico (ぼくのぴこ), a shotacon anime produced by Natural High in 2006. The content of this OVA is very similar to Saigado's Maniax imprint of doujinshi. Whilst Ishoku Dougen designed the characters, Yoshiten, the character designer for Bible Black is credited as the animaton character designer. Uncensored & Translated Versions of Works All of the Saigado studio's material is published only in Japan, as such all the material conforms to Japanese censorship laws. Many fans have undertaken projects to scan Saigado's works then translate them to other languages and remove censorship, then distribute them on the internet. None of Saigado's material has been officially published in any language other than Japanese and none has been published without the required censorship. See also * H Doujin * H Manga * Boku no Pico * The King of Fighters * Yuri Sakazaki * Athena Asamiya External links *Saigado Comic Publishing official website *Saigado's Hinomaru-kun no Kae! webpage *Saigado's Haken no Muuko-san webpage *Saigado's author profile on FUTABASHAnet *Boku no Pico official website Category:H dojin creators Category:Manga distributors